User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! PANCHAMP98 VS MINIPOP65 BEGIN! Panchamp: You hypocritical, clueless, fucking excuse for a man who wants to join chat, I pull a Dracancie on ya, my rhymes are gonna make your whole career splat, your username is quite literal, you just have a little Minipop, I'll take you into the Kalos region, no one will be around for the Dual Chop, I'm a soccer champ, I run circles around you just for fun, I imagine you as a transvestite, I say that you deserve a Panchamp shun, you're like the new Super Mysterious, your talents of making literals is a bore, this first verse is just the beggining, you have no idea what is in store Minipop56: You little tryhard, always chiming into the chat. Saying: "Can I be a mod?" Well, the answer's no, you little rat. I'll Pop your little bubble, "Champ", you're in big trouble. When it comes to dissing people like you, I bring my force doubled! You never get any actual praise; all you get is CW's "dat pic". Beating you wouldn't even be an honour, you're a paltry ERB fanatic. I mean, you forgot your password! You really have a Lak of actual talent! And because of all your stupid names, you've lost any hope of being gallant! Moment 1: -Panchamp turns into Arthosus210- Arthosus210: I see how you rap now Mini, it reminds me of a certain bitch that quit not that long ago, I mean, I thought you disabled yourself, trying to crush me is like stepping on lego, all of my stupid names? You must mean Lakuita and this account right here, you can't do anything, your defense is lowered, Panchamp used Twenty Leers, Fuck you man are should I say girl, '' you're collecting dust, my raps are ''pearl, I'm make sure you're tormented, I put you in a swirl, I made your rapping career unfurl, It's total fucking shit since you accepted my challenge, you've just dug your own grave, now get back into the kitchen Sierra and make a sandwich for you are my slave Minipop56: You may have more accomplices but I'll throw you over like Duvailer! You fool, I do maths for fun; I'll add up all your failures. You here are having sex with all your previous forms. You multiplying Doctor Who, I could take on your entire swarm! You're a Pokemon addict! You're basically a Pokemon native! Do you have any other knowledge base? Do something creative! Come on, you're a little Arse-osus who doesn't know how to type! I'd say "get a life", but your IQ is the meaning of life. Moment 2: -Arthosus turns into LakuitaBro01- LakuitaBro1559: You talkin' 'bout my likes well, then you're going to face the wrath of the spam master, shoot you with mah blaster, you gotta get faster, your whole life has been a 2012 disaster, Cut ''you down like you're a ''oleaster, I am the headmaster, I'm gonna crush you with a pilaster, you are a weak excuse for a new user, you're simply just another puppet with a hand up it's ass, you gotta get to class, this weatherman is calling for 99% shit storm forecasts, make ya trip in a knot of grass, I even beat Dragon, I surpass, ''and plz, Sierra, don't give me you ''sass, making the world spin you'll be dizzy by the first day, I'll you kick off mah terf, I mean, you gave me a compliment, you're rapping isn't even shown what it's worth, I make ya a real wo-man, ya got trouble since you stepped up to me and you ain't got a life, now go back into the bedroom and go have sex with your ugly, annoying, lesbian wife! Minipop56: Arrrrrrrr! You will never ever beat Minipop56! I got more cock in one than you've got in all your different account dicks! Don't tell me to go into my bedroom! Run away and fap! You're just an underage troll who can't spell for crap! And you gotta be kidding about Sierra being me! Well, I could program your defeat with Objective-C! And I post comments on admins' walls without asking! I'm a Christian but I manage to go without fasting! The amount of neurons in my brain can be described as myriad! You're just a moody little disrespectful girl! Period. WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY Who Won? Panchamp, Arthosus, and LakuitaBro1559 Minipop56 Category:Blog posts